Lightbulb
Lightbulb, labeled The Bright Leader, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity. She was placed on Team Epic and is the team leader of it. She returned in Inanimate Insanity II, and once again is the team leader of Team Bright Lights. Personality Lightbulb is a goofy, fun-loving, enthusiastic, free-spirited and optimistic character. Lightbulb is greatly known for her goofy and ludicrous attitude, given that when she returned for Inanimate Insanity II, her character had completely changed from the clumsy and ditzy leader of Season 1's Team Epic to a more comical and almighty chief and commander of Team Bright Lights. This makes Lightbulb the only person in the series to be captain in S1 and S2. She's also known as a tomboy. Given that Lightbulb's personality is quite erratic and unpredictable, Lightbulb may appear as a brilliant leader one moment, but then become a senseless clown in an instant. Lightbulb takes great pride to being in control, almost addicted to leadership, although she has shown to be quite careless of her actions as well. Lightbulb displays her tyranny whilst in a constant feud with Paintbrush, as she will use her superiority to make decisions for the team, and even send contestants to the Calm Down Corner. She will also often display eccentric displacement, in one manner, she will believe that standing still throughout an entire challenge will cause her to win. Disregarding her leadership, Lightbulb is a generally kind and benevolent player, with a large love for cookies and other strange foods. Appearance Lightbulb resembles a large class Incandescent Light Bulb, an electric light which produces light with a wire filament heated to a high temperature by an electric current passing through it, until it glows. Her face appears on her glass bulb, which is large and shiny yellow. Within her glass bulb, she has a stem sticking out above her metal sleeve. Lightbulb's arms and legs protrude out of her grey metal twisted sleeve, followed by an electric foot contact between her legs. Fan fiction Where Lightbulb is from * Whitby, Ontario, Canada (BluJayPJ) * Moscow, Russia (Killercat2004) * United Kingdom (VanillaMarbles) * California, America (WonderDuster) * Paris, France (DESWaffle5) * New Jersey, America (RachelDrawz) * Minnesota, America (Meikofan) * New York City, NY (NLG343) * Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada (U4Again) * Los Angeles, California (TheRobloxianGuy67) * Charlotte, North Carolina (BrownFamily1108) Names * Leticia Jolicoeur (BluJayPJ) * Licia Johannson (Doomes.desean) * Liam Prince-Jacobs (NLG343) Date of Births * January 26 1989 (BluJayPJ) * June 25, 1993 (EpicPersonCool) * July 12, 1998 (WonderDuster) * May 6, 2004 (TanbirdTheArtist) * February 16, 1996 (U4Again) * March 24, 2000 (NLG343) Ethnicity/Background * French-Canadian, Polish, Scottish and Italian (BluJayPJ) * Welsh (U4Again) Nationality * American (NLG343) (TheRobloxianGuy67) (RachelDrawz) (WonderDuster) * Canadian (BluJayPJ) (U4Again) Trivia * Lightbulb is the only contestant in Inanimate Insanity to be a team captain twice in two seasons. * Lightbulb's color is yellow when turned off, but white when turned on. However, real life lightbulbs are the opposite of it. * Lightbulb was originally was a boy in the first two episodes, but was changed into a girl. This was to avoid in-balance in genders. * Running Gag: Lightbulb is known for saying "OMGA" when worried or mad. * Lightbulb's favourite food is possibly oatmeal raisins cookies. ** However, she also has a desire for eating indelible food, like a stick. *** Lightbulb eats flowers, as seen on the first episode of Object Division. * From Object Planet, there's a contestant named Lightbulb but despite their same species, the Object Planet Lightbulb is rude from Object Planet and the Inanimate Insanity Lightbulb is happy and clumsy. Gallery Lightbelb.png LightbulbUpdated2.png LightbulbNotTeamEpicAgain.png 185px-Lightbulb.png Lightbulb1.png 36. Lightbulb.png Glowing Lightbulb.png 150px-Lightbulb 2014.png Yo Lightbulb.png Remade Lightbulb.png LightBulb Icon-0.png Lightbulb out.png Lightbulb (OC Pose).png Lightbulb Icon for II 2.png ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png Lightbulb icon.png Lightbulb's Pro Pic.png LightbulbBFCC.png Lightbulb Pose.png New Lightbulb Pose.png LightbulbNotTeamEpicAgain.png Lightbulb Icon.png NB_Lightbulb.png LightbulbCastIdle.png Lightbulb_2016_Idle.png Lighty3.png A hom nim nem!.PNG|A hom nim nem! Lightbulb2017.png Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:Protagonists Category:Contestants Category:Object Division Category:When Objects Work Category:Arms and Legs Category:Borguin Games Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Tomboy Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:The Bright Lights Category:Team Epic Category:Team Captain Category:Former Males Category:Nice Category:Ditzy Category:Clumsy